Twitterific SwanQueen
by LZClotho
Summary: The ficlets and scenes shared on this and ensuing pages will each be standalones. They were all born on Twitter as either one tweet (hashtag #SQ1T) or multiple tweets. They've been cleaned up grammatically and expanded beyond their original 140 character limitations, but none are meant to connect to each other. Ratings vary K to M
1. 1: The Porthole

**Author's Note:** The ficlets and scenes shared on this and ensuing pages will each be standalones. They were all born on Twitter as either one tweet (hashtag #SQ1T) or multiple tweets. They've been cleaned up grammatically and expanded beyond their original 140 character limitations, but none are meant to connect to each other. I enjoy playing in the micro-fic sandbox but if a twitter fic begins to connect to others, I'll turn them into full stories which will get their own separate story files.

**Ratings:** will vary, so to be on the safe side the entire file has been rated M.

**Twitter follow:** LZClotho

.

**Entry 1: The Porthole**

_Originally tweeted 6/26 beginning at 8:30 a.m. EST_

**Prompt:** (sort of - my muse is a queer little thing) a discussion with other fic writers about the misuse of "porthole" versus "portal."

**Setting:** Post-season 2, Neverland.

**Relationship:** established SwanQueen.

.

Just picture it: Emma let Regina go through porthole first and gave the brunette's lovely rump a nice fondling shove.

"Miss Swan!" Regina yelped and squirmed away from the surprise touch, hitting the water alongside the Holly Roger headfirst.

Emma poked her head through the porthole and looked down at Regina now treading water. "How's the water?"

"Miss Swan, get down here right now." Emma slipped through the porthole, her tight jeans a blessing, and landed with a splash next to Regina.

"Regina, cut the snark. This water is COLD. I agreed we had to go get Henry without involving my parents."

Both women started kicking through the water. Regina couldn't resist another dig. "If your parents would've stopped finding each other long enough to find Henry, I wouldn't have said anything."

Emma groaned in agreement. The Jolly Roger had paper-thin walls. Regina and Emma had heard her parents' "reunions" every night.

Emma felt her feet touch bottom and staggered upright onto the beach. Regina stumbled against a tree and caught her breath.

"We could have drowned them out," Emma said, "You're a screamer."

Regina shot her a dirty look.

Emma preened.

.


	2. 2: Morning After

**Entry 2: Morning After**

_Another tweet fic day! 6/27 begun at 8:41 am..._

.

**inspiration:** manip tweeted by user CheyenneChn featuring Regina and Emma leaning toward each other over a table. Emma has a coffee cup in her hand as Regina watches her drink.

**Relationship:** established SwanQueen

.

"A nice morning after, Madame Mayor."

"A nice morning before another night together, Miss Swan?"

"Another night?"

"I think so, don't you?"

"You know I run... A lot." Emma put down the coffee mug on the table between them.

"I know. It's kept your abs in excellent shape. But I'd like to change your exercise regimen."

"Do tell."

Regina leaned closer across the breakfast table. "I prefer show 'n tell, Miss Swan." She finished her words softly against the Savior's lips.

.


	3. 3: Rocket Science

**For the U.S. Independence Day holiday...**

.

_Quick fic from 6/29 #SQ1T tweet._

**Relationship:** established SwanQueen

.

Emma's fingers flickered with her magic, then fizzled. "What exactly am I doing wrong?"

Regina grabbed her hands, shifting behind Emma, lifting them toward the sky. "You fill the sky with color. It's not rocket science."

Emma reveled in the other woman's body against her own. Their hips aligned, pelvis to ass and Emma was distracted. But then she registered what the brunette had said. She turned in Regina's guiding embrace and said, "Actually, Regina, fireworks ARE rockets."

Regina's exasperation exploded. "Emma, just do it. It's the fourth of July!"

Emma kissed those dark red lips so enticingly pursed in frustration. She lifted her arms and channeled her emotions, currently bursting at the seams with humor, joy, and love.

Three perfect fireworks exploded in the night sky above Storybrooke harbor in twinkling blue, rocket-glare red, and, finally, purest white.

.


	4. 4: Two Left Feet

**Quick fic from 6/29 #SQ1T tweet.**

.

**Relationship:** established SwanQueen.

"Emma, it's a tango, not a tangle!" Emma had yet again stumbled, and in the process she nearly pulled Regina to the floor.

The blonde righted herself and then Regina. Apologetically she said, "Tell that to my two left feet."

"You do not-"

They stopped dancing. Emma looked down, drawing Regina's gaze to the floor as well. "Well, I kinda do. Spell misfired."

Regina rolled her eyes and gave a lazy flick of her wrist, releasing a purple puff of smoke. Then she pulled Emma back into her arms. "I can't take you anywhere, dear."

"Ah, but you love my charming ways." Emma sighed happily as her feet, now properly a left AND a right foot, followed Regina's around the floor, their bodies sliding together and apart to the rhythm of the dance.

Regina gave a long-suffering harumph. But her cheeks dimpled, pulling her lips into a smile as she laid her head against Emma's shoulder."Yes, dear, I do."

.


	5. 5: Wedded Kiss

**Quick fic from 6/29 #SQ1T tweet.**

.

**Relationship: **established SwanQueen

.

"Mrs. Mills-Swan."

Emma turned and brushed an invisible mote of dust from her white dress jacket and matching slacks, with a burgundy blouse. Her eyes met those of the brunette beside her in a burgundy off the shoulder dress that hugged her figure as it went to the floor. "Yes, Mrs. Swan-Mills?" She smiled with just the corners of her lips turning up.

"Kiss me." Brown eyes were shiny with emotion and the edges of white teeth were just visible against burgundy lips.

Smiling wider, Emma wrapped one hand around Regina's fingers shaking as they held tightly to a bouquet of crimson roses and baby's breath, and cupped Regina's cheek with the other. She brushed her thumb over the cheekbones, so prominent within a tremulous smile. She smiled and brought their lips together. Tender and chaste deepened to open mouthed and dancing tongues. Regina moaned.

Thud. Both Emma and Regina broke their kiss and looked over Emma's shoulder to see David in a simple gray suit crouching to help Snow White to her feet. The mother of the bride wore a golden dress, cocktail length and had her hand pressed to her forehead, looking dazed.

Nestled against Emma's shoulder, the blonde's fingers stroking the back of her neck, Regina sighed. "Snow, dear, get up."

.


	6. 6: Happiness is a Warm Puppy

**Entry 6: Happiness is a Warm Puppy**

_._

_Another twitterfic tweet-fic, this time done on June 30..._

**Author's note:** thank you to ParadoxalPoised for the use of her tweet-fic on a related topic.

.

"Happiness is a warm puppy," Emma said.

"Happiness is NOT having piddles on my floor." The puppy licked Regina's face. "Oh all right."

Two days later, the women are scheduled to have lunch on Regina's backyard deck. Regina is just bringing out their drinks to complete the table setting, when she hears Emma inside the house. Then suddenly the blond is in the doorway.

"REGINA!" Emma thunders, puppy in one arm, soiled red leather jacket in the other.

"What?" Regina flashes wicked smile. "Aww, poor thing had to go."

"What the hell, Regina? You wrapped it up in my jacket at the foot of your bed."

"Happiness is a warm puppy, dear. And that ridiculous red pleather, as you are constantly telling me, is nice and warm."


	7. 7: IOU

**Rating:** T for mentions of nakedness.

_Another twitterific tweet-fic from June 30..._

.

**Entry 7: I.O.U.**

_._

Hook on the deck sounded the alarm. Emma pulled on her pants and yanked Regina to her feet. The blonde grabbed the naked brunette and pressed a devouring kiss on her before she could react.

"If you are quite done, Miss Swan!" Regina blustered and pulled away from Emma's kiss.

"Just consider it an IOU for an orgasm later, 'k?" Emma pulled on her tank top and red jacket, grabbed her father's sword and rushed out of the cabin.

Regina sighed, waved her fingers and vanished in a cloud of purple. She appeared, fully dressed, on the deck of the Jolly Roger beside a Lost One who was advancing on Emma with his own sword outstretched. She kicked the gangly teen's feet out from under him and sent her arms outward, manifesting a concussive blast that knocked all the Lost Ones, and only the Lost Ones, onto their backs and skidding into the water with simultaneous splashes.

Regina stalked over to Emma who was blinking in surprise and slowly returning to her center-of-balance stance and lowering her sword. "Regina?"

"I will not accept an I.O.U., Emma Swan. Get your ass back down to our cabin."

She snapped her fingers and both she and Emma vanished from the deck. Hook, Charming, and Snow nearly collided with one another where the two women had previously stood.

"What the hell?" David shouted, pushing off Hook so that they both stumbled.

"I'm guessing Emma left in the middle of something... important," Hook said with a leer.

Snow blanched.

.


	8. 8: Tasty

_Another twitterific tweet-fic from June 30..._

**Author's Note: **Thanks to ParadoxalPoised for some advice on this one.

**Rating: M** for SwanQueen sexy times.

.

**Entry 8: Tasty**

.

Emma stood in the bedroom and wished Regina was naked and there with her.

Regina's voice boomed through the house. "Emma! Why am I suddenly naked in the kitchen?"

Sheepishly Emma muttered under her breath, "Oops. Half-right."

A cloud burst of purple appeared then dissipated leaving Regina standing gorgeously naked a few feet away from Emma. The brunette's expression was surprisingly calm. "Darling, if you wanted me, all you ever have to do is ask."

Emma crossed to Regina and grasped her hand, pulling her toward the bed. Standing next to the already turned down sheets, she pulled Regina's into her arms, stroking up and down the woman's back and nuzzling her throat, leaving tiny kisses along the tendon where she knew Regina was most sensitive.

"It's just... I can't help myself when you're cooking," Emma whispered, trying to sound seductive.

The brunette laughed and sighed at Emma's choice of words. "Cooking, hmm?"

"Oh, yeah." Emma's mouth trailed down Regina's shoulder, across her collarbone and onto the swell of her lover's breast. She felt Regina's fingers tangling in her hair and smiled against the breast before pulling the nearby nipple between her teeth.

Regina's chuckle vibrated in her chest. "It's the food that turns you on, dear."

"Oh, yeah... Tasty," Emma replies, licking at the salt-sweet taste of her lover's skin before resuming her journey down the woman's body.

.


	9. 9: Henry Spills the Beans

**Author's Note:** This was one of the sillier #SQ1T tweet-stories I have done. I'm pretty sure nearly everyone is completely out of character, but anyway... Enjoy a smile.

**Rating:** T

**Entry 9: Henry Spills the Beans**

_(A/N: No, not those beans)_

.

"They are SO married," Ruby whispered. Henry's moms were again arguing. The entire diner, which was a substantial portion of the Storybrooke population as a whole, had turned to watch the mayor and sheriff's fiery display.

"Ruby!" two voices retorted, each woman turning a glare on the waitress. Ruby subsided.

"Yeah, last week," Henry said. His deadpan response made Ruby blink. This she had not known.

"Really?" Ruby turned to the boy.

Regina and Emma froze, staring at Henry, uncharacteristic pleading in their eyes.

He smiled blithely and continued, "Yeah, one of the papers I found on Mom's desk in the study."

"Kid," Emma sighed. "Regina may have gotten the paper, but if you hadn't noticed, I hadn't signed it yet."

"You're going to though, right?"

"Why are we having this conversation in the middle of the diner?" Regina asked, her ingrained sense of privacy rearing its head.

"Because our son is a nosy Ned."

"And I wanna be the ring bearer," he added cheekily.

"We wouldn't choose anyone else, darling." Regina crossed the floor to wrap her arms around Henry. He hugged her back, which made her smile widen. "Now, can we go talk to your parents?" she turned back to Emma.

"Too late." Emma turned away and pointed at a back corner table. Regina groaned. Sitting in the booth, with matching looks of shock on their faces, were Snow and David, gazes darting between the two women.

Emma smiled as Regina's face heated up. The blonde mercifully took her girlfriend in her arms. "Maybe it's better this way. You were getting too anxious about the whole thing."

"But it's proper!"

"When have you ever known _me_ to care about proper?" Emma kissed Regina on the cheek, the most PDA the prickly, private brunette ever allowed though they had been dating for a year since returning from Neverland.

"But it's why I waited a whole year," Regina replied, brushing Henry's hair with one hand while she held onto Emma's arm around her waist.

Snow, followed closely by David, approached. "Regina."

"Snow," Regina replied warily.

"Welcome to my family. Again. It will be better this time." Snow added, "I promise."

Regina looked away from Snow's tiny, hesitant smile. Promises broken were where all this had begun. Taking in the whole of the diner then Henry's beaming face still pressed into her side, Regina finally caught her breath under Emma's patient, understanding gaze. Snow's last promise had devastated her life and her heart. However, from the fierce protectiveness shining in her lover's green eyes, Regina could only draw hope. Hope that this time would be different.

.


	10. 10: Unintentional Desire

**Author's note: **Another expanded SQ1T ficlet. This one is aboard the Jolly Roger, a moment between Emma and Regina. To say more would give it away I think. Oh, I do think maybe a box of tissues should be close at hand.

.

**Unintentional Desire**

**by LZClotho**

.

Emma looked up from the bunk, anxious as the door started to swing inward. Regina had been gone a long time. In the low lighting of the cabin it took a moment for Emma's eyes to adjust, to see what was there. But when she did, she felt her stomach tighten.

The brunette's expression when it appeared around the edge of the door was neutral, painfully so, like she was trying to hold something back. "Regina? What's wrong?"

Without saying anything, Regina lay down with her hands over her stomach.

"Something's changed. You walked out of here pretty quickly this morning. I thought, after last night..."

"Nothing's happened. Nothing's... changed. I was... seasick."

"We've been on this damn boat for three weeks. You haven't been seasick once before this morning." Emma thought some more. She'd been feeling crampy herself. "Period?"

"No, Emma... just... No." Regina turned over, still resting her hand over her belly. Emma rolled over.

Despite Regina's attempt to edge away, Emma resolutely put her arm over the other woman, cupping the woman's hand against her belly. Something else occurred to her. Timidly she asked, "Are you pregnant?"

The silence seemed to go on forever. Regina's breathing was harsh but gradually deepened and slowed. Emma held herself tense, waiting and watching for ... She didn't know, but it felt like she needed to be ready. To catch something precious, prevent it falling, shattering. There was the tiniest intake of air through crimson lips, and Emma's throat tightened.

"No." Regina's tone was dead, and her voice barely audible.

Emma tenderly squeezed the body in her arms. She whispered back just as softly, a little afraid of the answer, but wanting, needing to connect with Regina right now. Their joint magic use had connected their emotions so she didn't question it. "Were you.. were you hoping to be?"

Emma saw the shine increase in brown eyes before lashes shut, attempting to hide weakness from sight.

Yes." Regina's voice broke at the end of the word, such a tiny word spoken so faintly it was barely breath on the air between them.

Emma buried her face in the back of Regina's neck, lips brushing against the silk of hair and skin. She held on tightly while Regina's body shook with the force of her sobs.

Face dripping with tears, Emma hadn't even been aware she wanted something like that until it wasn't. Stroking Regina's hair, she brushed her lips against a warm wet cheek, tasting the salt, letting her own tears mingle with Regina's.

"I know... nothing with... us is ever... simple. But, we can... work on us... on this. Intentionally. If..." Emma paused as Regina moved in her arms. The brunette rolled onto her back and looked up into Emma's eyes. A shaking hand lifted to Emma's cheek. "If you...want to, I mean," Emma finished quietly.

A thumb lightly caressed her cheekbone and eyes shed tears to allow Emma a glimpse of the cracked soul in need of healing inside.

Continuing to stroke Regina's hair, Emma lowered her mouth to lightly caress lips still pressed together with tension. A smile blossomed slowly, like petals welcoming the morning sun. Emma deepened their connection and Regina opened fully to welcome her inside.

.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this fic. I did think about not posting it because of recent events. But perhaps it can be catharsis and metaphor for SWEN.


	11. 11: FTL Regina in glasses

_From a multi-tweet "story" (unknown date)_

**Author Note:** _Prompt:_ Regina in glasses one-shot

In the Enchanted Forest, Emma finds Regina bent over a book wearing glasses. She hesitates in surprise.

Regina: (lowering the glasses to the tip of her nose) Something the matter, dear?

Emma: I don't know. I guess I kinda figured with magic, people's eyesight was just something that was always perfect in this world.

Regina: My dear, we have blind witches.

Emma: Well, I'm glad you're not one of them. (She comes around the table and leans closer)

Regina (taking in Emma's style head-to-toe as she pulls her into her arms): So am I, dear. So am I.

They kiss...

.


End file.
